Adventures in the Plaza Hotel
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Fudo cousins' parents are busier than ever, so it is decided that Akito, Estelle, and Vincent stay in the Plaza Hotel until their parents are able to come pick them up. Join them as they join their cousin Eloise in her many adventures in her home at the Plaza.
1. Chapter 1

After Darla was to go to Paris with Atticus and Mo this time, Estelle, Vincent, and Akito were getting ready to go stay at the hotel and spend a lot more time with their cousin Eloise.

"This is going to be the most exciting days during the stay at the Plaza." Estelle said.

"I wonder what we'll do first..." Akito was excited too.

Vincent was looking forward to staying at the hotel again and getting to know it better, he missed the Christmas when his family spent it there unfortunately, but things were going to be different.

"You kids all packed?" Mo came to check on them with an older Angel.

"Yep, we're all packed. Where's Scamp, Patch, and the pups?" Akito asked, looking around.

"In the yard," Mo giggled. "Your father is catching up with Scamp before we have to go to Europe with your Aunt Darla."

"We better say goodbye to them." Estelle suggested.

"Yeah!" Vincent agreed, going with his siblings to the backyard.

* * *

Scamp and Angel's puppies were like the opposite of Scamp with his sisters, instead, they were one female puppy and three male puppies. Patch was with the pups after getting back from a mission with the Pound Puppies.

"Good to see you again." Atticus smiled to the puppy he had adopted from Roger and Anita.

"Uncle Patch!" the four puppies tackled him down to the ground.

Patch laughed, they were very energetic like their father.

"Uncle Patch, how's Aunt Colette?" the female puppy asked with a smile, she looked more like Scamp.

"She's doing great, I think she's going to have pups as well," Patch said, starting to get nervous. "Oh, I don't if I'm going to be a good parent."

"Oh, don't worry about it..." one of the male puppies encouraged, he looked like Scamp too.

"Yeah, you're the best uncle ever, you'll be a great dad!" another male puppy encouraged, he resembled Angel.

"Uh-huh, and we'll have our own cousins!" the final male puppy finished, he looked like a mix of Angel and Scamp.

"They're right, Patch, you're going to be a great dad." Scamp assured the Dalmatian dog.

"I just hope I can be as good as my own dad..." Patch smiled softly. "Dipstick and Dottie are great parents though, even if their other puppies weren't very nice to Oddball at first."

"Have you heard from Aunt Rebecca and Uncle Lucky?" the female puppy asked.

"That's actually what my newest mission was about," Patch informed. "Rebecca was stolen and the circus couldn't preform without her, so I had to go looking for her."

"Where was she then?" Scamp asked, very curious.

"Apparently a man as evil as Cruella had kidnapped her and was keeping her hostage in a shack." Patch said.

"Monster..." the puppies growled, wanting to hurt this man themselves.

"Don't worry, I did the hurting while he tried to hurt me, not knowing how strong I was." Patch said.

"How brave of you, the other Pound Puppies must be proud." Scamp smiled.

"Indeed," Patch smiled. "I even found out my father was one when he was a puppy before Roger became his pet!"

"Oooh..." the puppies were thrilled to hear that.

Akito, Vincent, and Estelle then came into the yard to say goodbye to the puppies before traveling to New York to stay with Eloise for an extended visit.

"Oh, look who's here, pups." Patch said, noticing the three siblings coming towards them.

The four puppies noticed the Fudo siblings and happily rushed to them, knocking them on the ground and licking them all, making them all laugh.

"Aww, we're gonna miss you too, guys," Akito smiled to them. "You take good care of your parents for us, huh?"

"Oh, we will!" the female puppy smiled fondly to him.

"Great, because we don't need anything bad to happen to them." Estelle said.

The puppies giggled and agreed. The kids hugged the puppies as they had to get moving, it was nearly time for them to make it to New York.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Eloise was preparing all her own, she went around the hotel and handed invitations to a celebratory tea party she was going to throw to celebrate Akito, Estelle, and Vincent's visit, she got up before breakfast in order to do this, much to everyone's annoyance. Including Mr. Salamone's... Eloise was handing out invites to everyone she possibly could, she even came to a much kinder woman's desk as she was giving an African couple some directions. She tried to be patient and soon as the couple left and the woman had her back turned, she rang the bell to get her attention.

"Oh, good morning, Eloise." the woman smiled, actually seeming happy to see her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton," Eloise smiled back. "Did you know that my cousins are coming to visit for a long, long, long time?"

"Oh... I believe you mentioned it 50 or 60 times, yes..." Mrs. Thornton smiled, a little uneasily then.

"Then I hope you can make it to their welcome tea party!" Eloise handed her an invitation as well.

"I shall be happy to attend." Mrs. Thornton said.

Eloise smiled, then skipped along to the next person on her guest list.

"I haven't seen Eloise this excited in a long time." Mrs. Thornton said.

The others shook a little to hear that.

Eloise kept going along, handing invites to the staff of the hotel since she saw them all the time. She then went to her most favorite person in the whole building. "Bill!"

Bill turned his head when he was called and smiled down to her. "Oh, hey kiddo."

Eloise handed him an invite. "My cousins are coming to stay at the hotel for a while, I hope you can come to our party!"

"I'll be there." Bill said, accepting the invitation.

Eloise smiled to him, she then saw Mr. Salamone and went to invite him. "Good morning, Mr. Salamone!" she chirped like a songbird on the first day of Spring.

"Eloise..." the man looked to her, he wasn't all that crazy about kids and she made him feel the most nervous due to how she lived in the hotel and all.

"What a lovely day, isn't it?" Eloise tried to get on his good side, knowing how dastardly of an adult he could be sometimes. "A perfect day for a party with my most favorite cousins in the whole wide world... Speaking of which, that party wouldn't be complete without my favorite hotel manager!" she then took out a pink envelope.

"Oh, great." Mr. Salamone groaned.

"See you then!" Eloise handed him the invite and continued to go along, going into the elevator to invite the silent elevator valet and get back up to her room to meet her nanny.

"If she wasn't the daughter of Ms. Fudo, I would decline the invitation." Mr. Salamone said to himself.

The others agreed with him, knowing why he would feel that way.

* * *

"Nanny, I'm back!" Eloise called into her room.

"Eloise, where were you?" Nanny was anxious once the child sprung into the room. "I was worried, worried, worried!"

"Sorry, Nanny, I just had to give everyone in the Plaza an invitation." Eloise said.

Nanny sighed and rubbed her head, she had not had her coffee yet, but she didn't yell to Eloise. "Well, I'm happy for you, luv."

"Oh, yes," Eloise smiled as she hopped into the couch with Weenie at her side. "Everybody was 'tre' excited! ...Except for maybe mean old Mrs. Thompson..." she pouted about the mean woman who lived next door to them.

"Well, you know of how she can be." Nanny said.

Eloise then played with her pets.

"Oh, where is Bill with that coffee?" Nanny put her hand to her forehead. "I think I'm going to drop, drop, drop!"

* * *

Atticus and Mo were taking Akito, Estelle, and Vincent to the airport, they were all set to go and now they had to say goodbye, the three kids were going to the Unaccompanied Minor section since their parents weren't going with them.

"Be good, okay?" Mo hugged her children tightly, this was very emotional for her. "Treat Nanny the same way you would respect or treat us..."

"Yes, Mom." The Fudo siblings said in unison.

"Oh, a visit to New York without us..." Mo sniffled.

"Now, now, they've done this before," Atticus reminded her. "It's how they met that Jennifer girl."

"I suppose..." Mo wiped her eyes. "We'll call you with Aunt Darla's phone, just remember, Eloise doesn't see her mother often like you do, so if she wants to talk with her mother longer, please try to understand."

"Yes, Mom." the Fudo siblings agreed then.

"Come along, dear, we better catch our flight." Atticus said to his wife.

"We'll miss you very much, kids." Mo said to the Fudo siblings.

"We'll miss you too, Mom... Have fun..." Estelle said softly. "Bye, Mom... Bye, Daddy..."

Atticus and Mo smiled, after one last hug, they went to join Darla in Europe where they were needed.

* * *

The three kids then went into the Unaccompanied Minor section.

"Remember, we have to go to Gate 88 to make it to New York." Vincent reminded the twins, being more sharp and lenient than they were due to being the oldest.

"We know, Vincent." The twins said, holding onto the glass containers of their two Pokemon eggs.

The kids had to wait in the room with the others until their plane would be ready for them.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what our Pokemon eggs hatch into." Estelle said.

"You guys think the hotel will let Vulpix roam around?" Vincent wondered as he looked at his Pokeball.

"I'm sure if he doesn't make any messes in certain rooms." Akito shrugged.

"He won't or at least, I'll make sure he won't." Vincent said.

"Good." Estelle was glad about that.

The other kids seemed younger than them all and the ones who were older seemed very immature.

"What's with those kids?" Estelle wondered.

"Probably go to public school." Akito assumed, since they were all home-schooled.

"Yeah, possibly." Vincent said.

The Fudo kids shuddered a bit, they just waited until they were called. Soon, the New York plane was boarding and the three got up to go and board their airline, showing their passports. They were now taking off as they were ready to go.


	3. Chapter 3

In New York, Nanny and Eloise were going to the airport, Eloise gave Charlie the doorman an invitation on the way, bribing him with chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream in the middle with raspberry frosting to come to the party. And where he agreed to be at the party.

"Is that all of them?" Nanny jokingly asked the girl.

Eloise giggled and went with Nanny to the airport to pick up her cousins. "Oh, this is going to be so exciting!" she cheered.

"Remember to be on your best behavior... I expect a lot out of you all." Nanny reminded.

"Yes, Nanny..." Eloise understood.

"I also called Philip and he said he wouldn't mind tutoring your cousins with you." Nanny just then reminded.

Eloise sighed, she really didn't want to be tutored, it was the most boring time of her whole day that felt like it lasted forever unlike everything else, but she agreed with Nanny so she wouldn't get scolded. And so they made their way to the airport to pick up Akito, Estelle, and Vincent. Eloise was still going to have to be patient, one of the hardest tasks of being a child, time always moved so slow for a child, but quickly for an adult.

* * *

And where for the Fudo siblings, the flight sure did seem like it was taking a long time.

A flight attendant came to the kids with a forced perky smile. "Anything wrong, sirs and ma'am?"

"How long until we land?" Vincent asked maturely.

"It'll be another fifteen minutes..." the flight attendant informed. "Can I get you all anything?" she then offered.

"No, thank you." the Fudo siblings said.

The flight attendant nodded and walked off down the aisle.

"Ugh..." Akito and Estelle groaned as it was taking forever.

"How can this possibly be taking forever?" Estelle asked.

"It's been ages!" Akito cried.

"Come on, guys, it's sooner than you think." Vincent tried to settle them.

The twins whined, but they got quiet.

* * *

Soon enough, the plane was finally going to make it down the runway as they passed the Statue of Liberty.

"Yes! We're finally here." Akito cheered.

The plane was landing, they just had to wait for their seat-belts to be unfastened and they had to wait until everyone else was off the plane so the flight attendant could walk them into the airport.

"Come on, come on..." Estelle said impatiently.

The flight attendant smiled to the last passenger and came to the kids. "Come on, let's get you your bags."

The kids smiled in relief and followed her, now they were getting closer to Nanny and Eloise.

"This is great!" Estelle cheered.

"So, was it worth the wait?" Vincent laughed to his twin siblings.

"I guess... I just can't wait to see what happens while we stay at the Plaza this time." Akito said as he grabbed his backpack.

"The sooner we get our bags, the sooner we can see Eloise and Nanny." Estelle added.

"Don't forget your Pokemon eggs." Vincent said.

"They're in the bags." Akito smiled.

Vincent still kept Vulpix in the Pokeball, once they were all set, they walked until they would find someone familiar. Eloise was sitting down, very bored, while Nanny held up a sign for Akito, Vincent, and Estelle. She continued to look for the Fudo siblings until she found them exiting the plane.

* * *

"Nanny, there they are!" Eloise pointed in excitement.

Nanny smiled in delight, then went to hug the kids. "Oh, hello there, my dears..."

The Fudo siblings smiled once they saw Nanny and Eloise and ran up to them.

Eloise hugged them, but hugged Estelle especially tight, but not in a way to hurt her. "I've been counting the days until you all were gonna come! Where's Vulpix?"

"I'll show you in the room." Vincent chuckled to her.

"Nanny, can we go back to the room now?" Eloise became eager.

"In a moment, dear, we have to get out of the airport first." Nanny chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the one thing we need to do first." Akito said.

"More waiting?" Eloise pouted and folded her arms.

"This won't take long..." Nanny reminded her. "Remember, we walked here."

Eloise smiled, a little better then, and they all walked back to the Plaza Hotel.

"This is going to be a long walk." Akito said.

"You're telling me..." Eloise sighed.

The cousins went to the hotel, greeting everyone on their way up to the sixteenth floor. The kids were going to miss their parents very much, but they were going to have a lot of fun all together now, just the four of them.

"This is going to be so much fun." Estelle said.

"Absolutely!" Eloise agreed. "Yuko has a concert in a couple of days, she has to stay with her family and practice, but we can visit when her parents call us."

"That'll be nice, I've been wanting to know her and meet her." Akito smiled.

"Same here." Vincent said.

* * *

Eloise walked into the lobby with her cousins. " **EVERYBODY, I'M BACK!** " she called out.

"Inside voice, dear!" Nanny reminded her.

"Oh, sorry..." Eloise spoke softly then as the employees and guests glared at her for suddenly shouting.

"Yikes." Estelle said.

"Let's go to the room now." Nanny took them out of the lobby and into the elevator to get to the penthouse.

"This place sure is big." Vincent said.

"Of course it is," Eloise smiled. "Simply the finest hotel in all of New York."

"You live it big here, huh?" Vincent looked to her.

"Yeah, lots of people love Aunt Darla here." Akito said to him.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"Well, lucky Aunt Darla I guess..." Vincent shrugged.

The elevator then took them up to the floor of the penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

It took about less than a half an hour, but room service had finally arrived. Nanny got to the door and let the cart in.

"Pardon me for my tardiness, milady," Bill spoke in an English accent to sound like a king's servant, showing off more of his acting skills. "But here is nice cups of tea for you and your princesses and princes. There are also scrumptious chicken sandwiches and french fries for their delight, including a bone for the royal pug and a raisin for the turtle in shining armor."

"Thank you, Bill." Nanny chuckled to him.

"Intruder!" Vulpix growled.

Bill looked alarmed. "What on earth is that!?"

"Vulpix, don't!" Eloise stood in front of the man protectively. "This is Bill, he won't hurt you."

"That's right, Vulpix, Bill is a friend." Vincent said to the fire fox Pokemon.

Vulpix's ears went down as he knew that he had almost attacked Bill without knowing him.

"Oh, pardon me..." Bill smiled to the Pokemon. "Can't say I've seen a fox like you before."

"He's a Pokemon," Vincent explained. "His name is Vulpix."

"Oh, I see," Bill chuckled. "You better keep that thing away around here... I'd hate for the maids to get into a mess with him."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine with us." Estelle smiled.

"Yeah and we promise that he won't burn anything." Akito said.

"Don't worry, I won't get mad, but a certain boss of mine might..." Bill smiled sheepishly.

"It'll be okay, Bill, thank you for our lunch." Eloise smiled.

The other three kids thanked him as well.

"You're very welcome, madams and monsieurs," Bill bowed like a gentleman to them. "Now, I must retire back downstairs... Have a nice day!" he then waved and went back to take care of other guests.

"Wow, you guys were right, he really is a great actor." Vincent said.

"Yeah, he's really hoping a talent scout comes to the Plaza sometime so he can go to Hollywood and go professional," Eloise smiled once she finished her lunch. "Vincent, mind if we show you around a little more?" she offered. "I know we already did a tour when Chuckie's dad and Kimmy's mom got married, but maybe we could have a better tour since we have more free time?"

"Okay." Vincent agreed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Nanny spoke up. "Eloise, after your little surprise at 4:00 with your cousins, I heard from Mr. and Mrs. Takahoshi..."

"Really?" Eloise's eyes lit up, she knew where this was going.

"Yes," Nanny smiled. "Yuko is going to be preforming at 8:00 in Carnegie Hall and her parents insisted we come see her."

"Cool, it will be great to see her." Vincent said.

"That's a wonderful surprise!" Eloise was delighted, then folded her arms. "Hope that Walter Zanger won't be there..."

"Who's he?" Estelle asked.

"He's a grouchy butt," Eloise whispered to them so Nanny wouldn't hear. "He's 'Yuko's guardian and translator'..." she then mocked the man she had met on her sixth birthday when Yuko and her family came to stay at the Plaza for the first time.

"So is this Walter Zanger guy annoying?" Akito asked.

"Absolutely annoying..." Eloise rolled her eyes. "He let me invite Yuko to my birthday, but we could only talk for three mintues!"

"Well, at least you can spend more time with Yuko since she won't have to perform as much with school starting back and all." Nanny soothed the child.

Eloise then came to her guardian. "Nanny, can we go exploring?"

"Yes, just don't wander too far or get into trouble." Nanny warned her.

"Trouble?" Eloise tried to sound innocent. "Me?"

"Never." The twins said, trying to sound innocent.

"Very well, I should be up here by the time you all come back." Nanny let them go.

Eloise smiled and cheerfully ran out the door with her cousins following behind her. Vulpix began to follow after them to see the rest of the hotel.

"That girl is more and more like her mother everyday..." Nanny sighed as she took out an old photograph of Darla as a child before she became a child star and was orphaned. "I'm so proud."

* * *

Eloise walked into the dining hall with her cousins and the Pokemon as it didn't look too busy, but it was indeed fine dining for a hotel's dining room. "Our first stop is the Crystal Room," she told the kids with her, sounding sophisticated. "I like to come down here to help the busboys and the waiters get set up, it's always at the last second, for Lord's sake, we have to brush our feet before entering! But since I'm giving you the tour, they'll have to get by without me today."

A waitress came with caviar to let the kids have some if they wanted.

"Um, no, thank you." Estelle said politely.

Vincent took some to try, but quickly didn't like it. Another waiter came with napkins. Vincent took the napkin and spit out the yucky food into it. Vulpix sniffed the caviar and seemed to not like of how it smelled and joined the kids.

* * *

Eloise then took them to another room where the Finster-Watanabe wedding was held, just as there was one already in progress. "I go to _all_ the weddings in the white and gold room, and I usually stay for the reception."

The other people shushed her as she was rudely interrupting the wedding.

"Sorry..." Eloise giggled nervously, then went off with her cousins to let the wedding continue. "Maybe we can skip this one."

"Agreed." the Fudo siblings said.

* * *

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked from under one of the tables they were hiding under while Eloise combed her hair with a fork.

"And this is the Grand Ballroom." Eloise said then.

"It's so beautiful here," Estelle smiled. "You must feel like a princess to live here all the time, Eloise."

"Sometimes, if they're having enormous affairs, I can come here early to help Joseph set up the lights in the ceiling." Eloise smiled.

"Cool." Vincent said.

"You do more in the hotel than we thought you did." Akito said to the girl.

"Yes, I go where I'm needed..." Elose smiled as she curled her hair slightly.

"Come on then, let's skeed... Skid..." Vincent tried to say. "What's that thing you always say?"

"Skitter along?" Eloise answered for him. "Yes, let's..."

"Let's just hope that we don't lose Vulpix or the Pokemon eggs." Vincent said.

* * *

Eloise then took them to the laundry room.

"Upstairs is the open room," Eloise told her cousins as they came into the room. "They don't really like children. But sometimes, they'll make an exception for me, Eloise... I guess it's okay if you're looking for a broken room or something."

The others merely shrugged.

"Rose, Esperanza!" Eloise beamed once she rushed to a couple of Hispanic maids who hugged her in return. She then introduced her cousins to them. "Guys, this is Rose and her sister, Esperanza. They are absolutely the bestest laundry ladies in the whole hotel! These are my cousins, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent with their Pokemon, Vulpix!"

"Oh, Eloise, I did not know you had cousins..." Rose smiled to them.

"We were surprised too when we first arrived at the Plaza last Christmas." Akito said.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Esperanza smiled to the kids. "Hopefully we'll run into each other again soon."

The door opened behind the women and there came a girl who looked a lot like the Spanish women with long black and curly hair with a green headband, a yellow jacket, a blue dress shirt, green skirt, and black shoes.

"Margarita!" Eloise cheered once she saw the girl.

"Eloise!" the girl, Margarita, cheered back and shared a hug with the girl.

"Guys, this is Margarita, Rose's daughter," Eloise introduced. "And my very excellent friend!"

"Pleased to meet you, Margarita." Estelle said before curtsying.

"Yeah, hi." Vincent shook her hand.

"Glad to meet you too," Margarita smiled to them. "Are you guys coming to Eloise's party?"

"Party?" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked to the girl.

Even Vulpix tilted his head.

"It was a surprise," Eloise sighed, but showed she wasn't angry with Margarita. "I'm throwing a party at 4:00 for you guys to celebrate you coming to stay for a while in Palm Court!"

"Cool!" the Fudo siblings cheered.

"You guys will be at my party, won't you?" Eloise asked the maids.

"Of course!" Esperanza cheered. "That's why Margarita is here! Now, we have to get back to work so we can be there at 4:00."

They all waved as the three went off to finish up laundry work before Eloise's party.

"This is great, a party and then a violin show," Akito was excited. "Could things get any better?"

"As long as we're down here, let me show you guys the laundry room," Eloise told them. "That's where Rose and Esperanza work."

"What's a laundry room?" Vulpix asked.

"It's amazingly huge!" Eloise said to him before opening the door.

* * *

They all walked in and the door shut after they were all inside the room. Unfortunately, once they were all in, the janitor came with his supplies and once he saw the door was shut, he locked the door and turned the lights out. The laundry room was to be closed until 7:00 in the morning on Sunday.

"This is the laundry room." Eloise told Vulpix, showing him clothes and washing machines with dryers everywhere.

"Cool." Vulpix said.

"Um, Eloise, when does the laundry room close?" Estelle asked.

"Normally in about an hour," Eloise replied, unaware that they had been locked in the room. "But don't worry, we won't miss the party." she then assured.

"Whew, that's a relief." Estelle said, relieved.

"Doesn't this tissue box make a wonderful hat?" Eloise giggled as she put the box over her head to wear. "Estelle, maybe you should wear it when we see Yuko later tonight..."

Estelle put it on, giggling with her, having some nice girl time.

"Eloise, we were just wondering, what's Aunt Darla like?" Akito asked, curiously.

"Oh, my mother is glamorous..." Eloise sighed as she sat in a laundry hamper box. "And wonderful... And pretty... She goes to Europe and to Paris, sometimes I get to go with her, I sometimes wish she could stay here with me... Did you guys know that Nanny used to babysit my mother when she was a little girl?"

"No, we didn't." Vincent said.

Eloise sighed as she leaned back into the laundry hamper.

"Eloise, why don't you stay with us maybe?" Akito offered with a smile. "You'd get to know what it's like to live with parents, plus Mom's a great teacher."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I'd miss all my friends and family here in New York..." Eloise sighed. "Maybe when I'm a little older I'll come visit you guys..."

Her cousins smiled at that, even Vulpix looked excited about that possibility.

"You could have more attention too." Vincent added.

"Oh, I never get tired of attention," Eloise wore a pillowcase on her head. "Unless if it's for something bad I did... That's something I could live without."

"That's something any kid could live without." Vincent said.

"Agreed," Eloise nodded. "We can always play pretend, my absolute favorite thing in the whole world is to play pretend!"

"So do we," Estelle smiled. "Akito sometimes likes to be a detective like Dad, I like to be a ballerina."

"What about you?" Eloise aksed Vincent.

"Me, well, sometimes I like to pretend to be a police officer and sometimes, pretend to be a detective, Akito does at times, pretend to be a detective like Dad, but also at times, he pretends to be a superhero of when in reality he is a superhero." Vincent said.

"Super." Eloise giggled.

"What about you?" Vulpix asked her. "What do you like to pretend?"

"Oh, just about any old thing..." Eloise shrugged with a smile. "Sometimes, I'm a lion tamer," she then did pretend lion roars while pretending to hold a whip. "Sometimes I'm a mother with 40 children..." she then pretended to carry a baby in her arms. "Miguel, don't pick your nose... Annabelle, get your sister's hair off your head, Gerald, how many times have I told you to stop sticking pencils in your ears?"

The kids all laughed then with Eloise's big and wild imagination.

"Alright, enough laundry room time, let's get out of here." Eloise smiled, then went to open the door, but she couldn't.

"What's the problem, Eloise?" Akito asked, noticing she was having trouble getting the door open.

"I kind of have bad news..." Eloise bit her lip.

"What is it?" Estelle asked.

"The door's locked..." Eloise replied, sounding calm at first, but then yelled out in dismay.

Estelle tried to calm her down so she wouldn't cry.

"I'll get us out," Akito said before showing the futuristic bracelet he still had as did Vincent, Felicity, and Estelle from their adventure in the future and press a button and he got all of his powers back. "Here we go."

Vincent, Estelle, and Akito then went for the door. Eloise backed up to let them work.


End file.
